1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to umbrellas and more particularly to folding umbrellas.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exists a folding umbrella. The prior art folding umbrella includes a belt to furl the umbrella. The belt is placed on the umbrella such that the umbrella can only be furled when it is folded. In other words, the belt can be utilized to furl the umbrella only when the ribs of the umbrella frame are folded and cannot be used when the ribs are straight. Accordingly, when the umbrella is not folded, the material of the umbrella is very loose and this causes contact with the clothes of the user, etc. Especially on a rainy day, it is very unpleasant to get your clothes wet by contacting with the wet surface of an unfolded umbrella. Furthermore, it is also inconvenient that in order to furl the umbrella one has to fold it all up.